dancingwiththestarsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryan Lochte
| died = | hometown = Rochester, New York | knownfor = Olympic swimmer | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Cheryl Burke | place = 7 | highestscore = 38 (Team Freestyle) | lowestscore = 22 (Viennese Waltz) | averagescore = 29.0 }} Ryan Steven Lochte is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Career Retrieved from abc.com Ryan Lochte has become a transcendent figure in the Olympic world. He is a four-time Olympian (Athens, Beijing, London, Rio de Janeiro) and a twelve-time Olympic medalist (including six Gold, three Silver, and three Bronze). His seven individual Olympic medals are second all-time in Men's Swimming, and he is the current world record holder in the 200 individual medley. Ryan has been named both American and World Swimmer of the Year twice in his career (2010 and 2011) and has a total of 70 medals in major international competition, including 45 first place finishes. As a Florida Gator, Ryan was a two-time NCAA Swimmer of the Year, 24-time NCAA All-American, and seven-time NCAA Champion. Lochte's accomplishments in the pool along with his committed fan base (one million+ Twitter and Instagram followers and over 658k Facebook fans) have helped him gain pop culture status outside the pool. Personal Life On 9 October 2016, he became engaged to his girlfriend of nine months, model Kayla Rae Reid. They were married in a civil ceremony in January 2018 and followed it with a formal wedding ceremony in front of family and friends 9 September 2018. On 14 December 2016, they announced that they were expecting their first child. On 18 January 2017, they announced that they were having a boy. On 8 June 2017, they welcomed a son, Caiden Zane. On 30 November 2018, they announced that they were expecting their second child. On 23 December 2018, they announced that they were having a girl. On 17 June 2019, they welcomed a daughter, Liv Rae. Dancing with the Stars 23 He was partnered with Cheryl Burke. They placed 7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Trivia * Ryan is the second Olympic swimmer to appear on Dancing with the Stars. Natalie Coughlin competed in Season 9, finishing in tenth place. * In the first live show, two audience members made their way to the stage, protesting his participation on the show, due to the incidents in Rio. They were tackled and removed by security. Gallery Ryan-Cheryl-Promo23.jpg RyanLochte-Promo23.jpg Ryan_Lochte_S23_1.jpg Ryan_Lochte_S23_2.jpg Ryan and Cheryl S23 Week 1 Foxtrot 1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_1_Foxtrot_6.jpg Ryan Locthe Support S23 Week 2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_2_Quickstep_8.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_ChaCha_5.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg James,_Sharna,_Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_3.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Babyface,_Marilu,_Rick,_Ryan_and_Terra_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Babyface,_Ryan,_Rick,_Amber_and_Maks_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_2.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_3.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Terra_and_Sasha_S23_Week_3_Result_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_Viennese_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_4.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Jana,_Gleb,_Ryan,_Cheryl,_Vanilla_Ice_and_Witney_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Ryan_Lochte_Engaged.jpg Ryan_Laurie_and_Jana_S23_Week_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5_Contemporary_6.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_5.jpg Ryan_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_9.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_6_Salsa_10.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7_Rumba_8.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 1.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 2.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 3.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 4.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 5.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 6.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 7.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 8.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 9.jpg S23 Week 8 Opening Number 10.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_4.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_5.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_6.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_7.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_8.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_9.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_10.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Tango_11.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Danceoff_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_1.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_2.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8_Eliminated_3.jpg Ryan_and_Cheryl_S23_Week_8.jpg Ryan,_Cheryl,_Babyface_and_Allison_S23_Finale.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 4.jpg Male Dancers S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 5.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg RyanLochte-Engaged.jpg|Engaged RyanLochte-Baby1.jpg|Pregnancy announcement RyanLochte-GenderReveal1.jpg|It's a boy. RyanLochte-Son.jpg|Caiden Zane RyanLochte-Married.jpg|Just married. RyanLochte-Baby2.jpg|Pregnancy announcement #2 RyanLochte-GenderReveal2.jpg|It's a girl. RyanLochte-Daughter.jpg|Liv Rae Performances Ryan & Cheryl's Tango - Dancing with the Stars Category:Males Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Athletes Category:Olympians